Chad with a chance of caring?
by KimLuvv
Summary: Chad thinks his charm always makes people like him, but when his charm doesnt work he goes to Sonny for help. Some Channy
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**

**HEY GUYS MY SECOND STORY **

**CHAD WITH A CHANCE OF CARING? **

**Setting: Everybody is getting ready for the Falls rehearsal.**

The director shouts, "Action!" Chad enters and interrupts him. "Wait! I have to get a drink of water, this special mouth is thirsty." He traces his lips. "Alright but make it quick, we've got to start in 10 minutes," the director explains.

Chad leaves and comes back 15 minutes later. "What took you so long? It doesn't take that long to just get a drink of water," the director complains. "Why would I just get a drink of water, if I have a break, I should at least look at myself in the mirror, and fix my hair, duh?" he comments. The director was about to argue with him, but all he screamed was, "Get your spoiled butt to the stage."

"Be nice! I'm the best actor of my generation!" Chad wines. The director just rolls his eyes.

**After Rehearsal **

Portylon comes up to Chad and asks him, "Hey Chad, I need a favor, can I leave tonight's rehearsal to call my grandma, and she's in the hospital." "Why, we have a special episode to rehearse. Just send her a card or some flowers." He turns around, and Portylon runs out of the stage crying. "She seriously cries too much." He complains and leaves.

**Later on**

Tawny walks up to Chad and says with a sweet voice, "Hey Chad my cousin is a huge fan, can you sign an autograph for her, she seriously has not taste." She pretends to throw up. "Not with that attitude." He says back completely ignoring her.

"Come on please."

"No."

"Pretty please,"

"No, you're not special enough."

"You gave an autograph to Sonny, does that mean she's special." She starts to flutter her eyelashes.

"Maybe, but still no to you,"

"You're so annoying Chad," she stomps out.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU Sprinkles664 FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST REVIEW EVER!!!! THANK YOU!!! LOVE YOUR STORIES TOO (TO Sprinkles664)**

Chad goes to Sonny. "Hey Chad." She says cutely to him. (Chad's thoughts) _Aw why does she have to be so cute, stupid cute. _Chad thinks to himself out of nowhere. "Hey Sonny, I need help." He asks back, smiling, staring into her eyes. _Stupid cute, _he again thinks to himself.

"Everybody keeps yelling at me. It's so annoying. I get it if they yell or get mad at you, but me, special, beautiful, handsome me." _He is all of those. O my God, did I just think that what's wrong with me! Snap out of it Monroe! _Sonny thinks.

"Sonny, earth to sonny, anybody there," Chad starts to wave back and forth in front of Sonny's face.

"Oh sorry," she says quickly and starts to blush.

"Yeah back to me, I want to make people happy but my smile isn't enough I guess." He says starting to brush his hair.

"Try being nice," she says in a sourly way.

"Come on; don't be mad, I've already had enough of that." He starts to make puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, who did you make mad first."

"Well it was my director, he told me to come back in 10 minutes, when I was going to get a drink, but on the way I got distracted by a mirror, and came back 15 minutes later. It was only 5 minutes late!"

"Maybe you should go apologize. You should try listening to people."

"Okay, but for the record I always listen to you."

"I wonder why?" She starts to blush and he starts to smile.

"Who else," she quickly interrupts his gazing at her.

"Well Portylon asked to call her grandma which is in a hospital during a special episode rehearsing. I said no."

"Chad! Her grandma's in the hospital be at least a little caring." She snaps.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THE REVIEW BUTTON IS LONELY. PEOPLE WAIT FOR ATLEASE FOR 5 REVIEW TO PUT UP THE SECOND CHAPTER AND I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW AND STILL PUT UP THE 2ND CHAP. BE THANKFUL! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, IT REALLY MADE MY DAY. IF U HAVE FANS OF UR STORIES OR ANYBODY THAT U KNOW ON FANFICTION PLEASE RECOMMEND MY STORIES, I ONLY HAVE A FEW REVIEWS. What i do is that, i make my stories and finish them before I post them. People dont do that, they just start the story and never can find an ending so they quit and i hate that, so I posted up a story where the person nvr finished the story so I did. Check it out, review and have and awesome day!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D **

**Previously**

"**Who else," she quickly interrupts his gazing at her.**

"**Well Portylon asked to call her grandma which is in a hospital during a special episode rehearsing. I said no."**

"**Chad! Her grandma's in the hospital be at least a little caring." She snaps.**

"Alright, Ms. Bossy Pants." He snaps back.

"Hey, you asked me to help you, and I'm being nice while you're being mean to me." She says and turns around.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I only have one person left." He starts to say sweetly.

Sonny turns around and asks, "Who?"

"It's Tawny, she asked for an autograph for her little cousin. I said no."

"Really Chad, really. Wow I'm shocked, Chad Dylan Cooper not giving an autograph, do you really want that girl to not be your fan anymore."

"Of course not!" he gasps. "Thanks Sonny, you really are nice." He says sweetly.

"When did you not ever expect that?" She starts to wonder.

"Never," he says, she blushes and he quickly kisses her on the cheek and runs out of the room. Sonny just sat there smiling and blushing even more.

**Later**

Chad said sorry to his director, which his director was surprised that would ever happen. He gave Portylon the whole day off to visit her grandma and he gave Tawny and autograph for her cousin. And last but not least, he sends sonny flowers, with a little note attached.

_To Sonny:_

_Thanks for helping me, _

_I really appreciate it and since you're_

_So special here are some special_

_Flowers for you._

_Love, _

_Chad Dylan Cooper. _

She actually hid the flowers from her friends, to not get them suspicious but she seemed to be really happy about him caring, maybe a little more than just happy. :)

**this is my last chapter but if I get more than 10 reviews, I'll do another chapter. Thx, and Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys I thought this story had too many small chapters so I combined all the chapters and added about a 1000 more words, and made them into a new story. "Chad with a chance of caring improved." That is officially the new story to this story. The more reviews, story, author alerts and favorites I get the faster I'll update.


End file.
